


Разновидность

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zootopia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: В квартире хлопнула дверь, тяжелые шаги послышались в коридоре, миновали гостиную и затихли за оглушительно хлопнувшей дверью спальни.Себастьян тяжело вздохнул. Он сладко дремал на диване в ожидании Криса, а тут такое наплевательское отношение к его послеполуденному сну. Даже за ушком не почесал, просто демонстративно удалился страдать в одиночестве. Значило это только одно — оставлять Криса в таком состоянии нельзя.





	Разновидность

В квартире хлопнула дверь, тяжелые шаги послышались в коридоре, миновали гостиную и затихли за оглушительно хлопнувшей дверью спальни.  
Себастьян тяжело вздохнул. Он сладко дремал на диване в ожидании Криса, а тут такое наплевательское отношение к его послеполуденному сну. Даже за ушком не почесал, просто демонстративно удалился страдать в одиночестве. Значило это только одно — оставлять Криса в таком состоянии нельзя.  
— Что расстроило моего здоровяка?  
— Отстань.  
Да, картина становилась все драматичнее. Крис развалился на кровати и уткнулся мордой в подушку. Впрочем, это только к лучшему. Себастьян запрыгнул к нему на спину, прошелся вдоль позвоночника и, достигнув головы, стал тереться о крисову макушку и утробно мурчать.  
— Не поможет.  
— Тогда скажи, что случилось, и я промурчу тебе на ушко, какие все вокруг бараны.  
— Они сказали, что я не гожусь на роль романтического героя.  
Себастьян чуть не выпустил когти и еле сдержался от шипения. Эх, знали бы эти бездари, сколько романтики таиться под грубоватой шкурой этого здоровяка.  
Они с Крисом были актерами. Встретились, когда известный в узких кругах режиссер Гато Бегемот взялся за смелую экранизацию истории о сложных межвидовых отношениях. Себастьян играл кота, влюбившегося в лису, Крис — главу коммуны, не одобрявшего подобный союз. И пока желтая пресса спекулировала слухами о перетекшем в реальную жизнь романе Себастьяна с партнершей по съемкам Алисой Шионах, Крис постоянно доказывал, что закрепившийся за ним в кино грубый образ не имеет с реальностью ничего общего.  
— Хорошо вам, котам, чуть прищурились — аристократическая надменность, глаза пошире — детская невинность, — Крис тяжело вздохнул.  
— Да, лицемерные мы скотины, — Себастьян только хотел обнять Криса лапами за шею, как тот повернулся и начал садиться на кровати. Пришлось поспешно спрыгивать и садиться рядом.  
— Тебе на кастингах часто говорят: «Ты ж медведь, куда тебе играть эту роль?»  
— Мне обычно говорят: «Ты ж кот, проспишь все съемки, а потом еще и гонорар стребуешь».  
Парировать Крису было нечем. Себастьян не знал, что еще сказать. Так, в молчании, они сидели некоторое время. Первому надоело Себастьяну.  
— Но ты же знаешь, что жизнь после отказа баранового кастингового агентства не заканчивается.  
— Наверное, — Крис в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, нам надо развеяться. Съездим в центр, съедим по слоновьей порции мороженого. Давай, Крис, от хандры только шерсть тускнеет.  
— Может, мне все-таки попробовать себя в режиссуре? Помнишь, мы как-то обсуждали, — угрюмая гора немного оживилась, что не могло не радовать Себастьяна.  
— Хм… Ты же знаешь, что я жутко обижусь, если главная роль достанется не мне? — Себастьян извернулся, чтобы смотреть Крису в глаза. Невинность кошачьей мордочки зашкаливала. Себастьян хорошо это знал.  
— Лицемерная ты скотина, — теперь Крис улыбался.  
— Зато тебя я люблю искренне.  
Общее настроение немного поднялось. Впереди ждало слоновье мороженое, косые взгляды прохожих на карикатурную парочку, а где-то еще дальше — творческие планы.


End file.
